La piscine
by Haloa
Summary: Inscrire Végéta et Bra aux bébés nageurs ...Une idée de Bulma mais ...pas sûr que ce soit une idée de génie .


**La piscine**

_Un beau matin d'été à Capsule Corp ..._

**Végéta** : « Non, non et non ! C'est hors de question ! »

**Bulma** : « mais cela ne te prendra qu'une heure par semaine ! De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, j'ai déjà payé pour dix séances... »

**Végéta** : « grr ...et pourquoi ne l'emmènes-tu pas toi-même ? »

**Bulma** : « Je ne peux pas être partout à la fois ! Je dirige Capsule Corp je te le rappelle ! Et puis tu m'avais promis de t'investir plus cette fois-ci ! Tu n'as jamais voulu t'occuper de Trunk lorsqu'il était bébé ! Je ne veux pas que la même chose se reproduise avec notre fille ! »

**Végéta** : « D'accord ...Mais une heure ce n'est pas suffisant ! Je n'aurai pas le temps de la déposer et de rentrer m'entraîner qu'il sera déjà l'heure de retourner la chercher ! »

**Bulma** : « Végéta ...Je crois que tu n'as pas tout compris. Il ne s'agit pas de la déposer comme à la crèche mais bien de rester avec elle toute la séance ...En fait, tu seras dans l'eau avec elle ! »

**Végéta** : « Hein !!? Non mais c'est une blague ? Tu veux que je reste une heure entière seul à barboter avec la gamine dans une eau puante et polluée ! »

**Bulma** : « C'est DU CHLORE !!! C'est pour désinfecter l'eau de la piscine ! ...Et puis tu ne seras pas tout seul ! Une quinzaine de parents seront là avec leurs enfants et ... »

**Végéta** : « et puis quoi encore ??? »

**Bulma** : « Hum ...et bien ...chichi a appelé et euh ...Figures toi que ...Gohan et Videl ont également inscrit pan aux bébés nageurs ...mais comme tous les deux travaillent le samedi matin et bien ...ils ont demandé à Goku d'être le parent accompagnant ... »

**Végéta** (_se massant les tempes_) : « pfft ...Les inconscients ... (soupir) ...Donc ...SI je résume bien ...Tu me demandes de passer avec Kakarot, d'autres humains et une quinzaines de CHIARDS BAVEUX en maillots de bain couche culottes SALES qui vont brailler ...UNE HEURE ENTIERE ...dans une eau qui en trente secondes te fait ressembler à un lapin atteint de MYXOMATOSE !!!! »

**Bulma** : « UNE HEURE PAR SEMAINE ! EXACTEMENT !!! Et arrêtes de hurler ! Tu n'obtiendras rien d'autre que de réveiller Bra qui fait sa sieste ! ...Et puis ce sera l'occasion pour toi de créer des liens avec d'autres parents ...et Goku ! ...L'eau est un très bon élément pour développer les muscles d'un bébé sans compter que cela te détendra un peu ... »

**Végéta** (_s'étranglant à moitié_) : « Me ...Me détendra ??? Tu ...Tu crois sérieusement que cela va me DETENDRE ??? »

**Bulma** : « Ca suffit !!! Tu iras un point c'est tout ! La première séance a lieu samedi matin. N'oublie pas ton maillot de bain ET TA FILLE ! »

**Végéta** : « ...*))#°Gr... »

**Bulma** : « ...et ton bonnet de bain ... »

**Végéta** : « Mon ...Mon quoi ? »

**Bulma** : « Ton bonnet de bain ! Tiens le voilà ! Maman l'a acheté pour toi ce matin. »

**Végéta** _(perplexe)_ : « C'est quoi ce truc en caoutchouc ? Faut que je porte ça ? »

**Bulma** : « Evidemment ! D'ailleurs va falloir que j'en parle à Chichi, je ne sais pas si elle en a prévu un pour Goku ... »

**Végéta** : « ... ???...Mais je vais être ridicule avec ça sur la tête !!! Je vais ressembler à l'autre boule de billard ...Krilin !!! »

**Bulma** : « Tu n'as pas le choix ! C'est dans le règlement intérieur de la piscine : PORT du bonnet de bain OLIGATOIRE !!! »

**Végéta** : « Mais ... »

**Bulma** : « J'ai dit PLUS UN MOT !!! »

_Le samedi suivant, 10:00, piscine de South City, vestiaire des hommes ..._

**Goku** _(caleçon de bain hawaïen)_ : « Et voilà ma puce ! On est tous les deux prêts ! »

**Pan** _(environ 9 mois, couche-culotte de bain rose)_ : « badada ga ... »

**Goku** : « Alors Végéta ! Tu t'en sors avec Bra ? »

**Végéta** _(slip de bain bleu foncé)_ : « ...saleté de °çzc)*/ de ... »

**Bra** _(environ 2 ans)_ : « Papa tu me fais maaal ! »

**Goku** : « Euh ...Végéta ...Je crois que ces brassards gonflables se mettent aux bras ...pas aux jambes ...et euh ...la brassière ...je crois qu'elle est à l'envers ! »

**Végéta** : « Fermes la Kakarot ! Occupes toi plutôt de ta petite fille ! Elle crapahute toute seule vers la sortie et vu sa taille elle serait capable de se noyer dans le pédiluve ! ...pfft ...crétin ... »

**Goku** _(rattrapant Pan)_ : « Oups ! ...Viens là petite coquine ! »

**Végéta** : « Bra ! Arrêtes de bouger j'ai encore cette foutue ceinture à te mettre ! Grr ...une heure ...Ah ça ta mère va me le payer ! »

**Goku** : « Dis-moi Végéta ...j'ai bien l'impression qu'on va être les seuls hommes aujourd'hui ...je n'ai vu personne d'autres dans le vestiaire à par nous ... »

**Végéta** : « Super ...Que des mères avec leurs bâtards ! ... à se raconter leur histoire de grossesse et d'allaitement ...Il ne manquait plus que ça ! »

**Goku** : « Allez fais pas cette tête ! Tu es prêt ? »

**Végéta** : « Moui ...Hum ...Kakarot ? »

**Goku** : « oui Végéta ? »

**Végéta** : « Euh ...Tu as lu le règlement ? »

**Goku** : « Tu veux parler du bonnet de bain ? »

_Capsule Corporation, 10:30 ..._

_Driiiiiiiing ...driiiing ...driiiiiiiiiiiing_ ...

**Bulma** : « résidence des Briefs ...Bulma Brief oui c'est moi ! ...COMMENT !!? ...Euh oui oui j'arrive tout de suite ! »

_Une maison isolée, mont Paozu, 10 :32 ..._

_Driiiing ...Driiiiiiiing ..._

**Chichi** : « Allo ! Ah Bulma c'est toi ! Qu'est-ce qui ...Ils ont fait QUOI ??! ...Oh non ...J'arrive ! »

_11:30, devant les restes encore fumant de la piscine ainsi que devant une foule de badauds réunis autour de nos deux sayains ..._

**Goku** _(en tenu d'Adam, après un énième coup de poêle à frire sur le crâne, donné par Chichi venue armée) _: « Aieuuuuuuuuuuuu ...Mais Chichi on y est pour rien ...du moins c'est pas entièrement notre faute ... »

**Chichi** _(serrant la petite Pan dans ses bras)_ : »Comment ça pas votre faute ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que la piscine a explosé toute seule !!! »

**Bulma** _(les mains sur les hanches, le pied tapant nerveusement le sol, Bra à ses côtés) _: « alors Végéta ...J'attends tes explications ...Qu'as-tu trouver cette fois pour échapper à cette activité père-fille ? ... »

**Végéta** _(boudeur)_ : « Kakarot a dit la vérité, c'est pas de notre faute ...c'est ...CE SONT CES FICHUS TRUCS EN CAOUTCHOUC QUE VOUS NOUS AVEZ DONNE !!! »

**Bulma et Chichi **: « Hein ???!! »

**Végéta** : "...soupir ...ni lui ni moi n'avons réussi à les mettre ... _(désignant la tête de Goku)_ ça ne voulait pas rentrer dedans ... »

**Goku** _(désignant la coiffure de végéta)_ : « la sienne non plus ...trop grosse peut-être ....raides et puis tout droit ...En plus le caoutchouc n'arrêtait pas de glisser ! »

**Végéta** : « On les a mouillé pour que ça rentre mieux mais ça marchait toujours pas ...en plus on avait l'air de deux GLANDS avec ! »

**Goku** _(petit air de chien battu)_ : « ça faisait ventouse quelques secondes et puis hop il remontait ! La dame des bébés nageurs, elle nous a bien dit que sans ça on n'était pas autorisé à rentrer dedans ...parce que ça sert à se protéger des microbes je crois ...enfin des autres ...alors on a encore insisté ...on savait que si on était virés du cours vous seriez fâchés contre nous ... »

**Végéta** : « ...mais au bout de dix minutes on a perdu patience et ...on s'est sans le vouloir transformé en super guerrier ...et là bah ... »

**Goku** : « Euh ...Boum ! Le caoutchouc a craqué ...et je crois ...une partie des vestiaires avec ... »

**Chichi** (_cramoisie jusqu'à la racine des cheveux)_ : « pitié ...de quoi parlent-ils ?... »

**Végéta** : « ...Ben ...des bonnets de bain ! »

**Bulma**: « ... _(Long soupir)_ ...euh ...Goku ? …J'ai une dernière question …Pourquoi es-tu tout nu ?"

**Goku** _(les deux mains cachant son entrejambe)_ : « Bah ...C'est encore à cause du règlement ...Le port du caleçon de bain est _INTERDIT_ ! »

( Ma première fic sur Dragon Ball Z ...)


End file.
